The Flash
'''The Flash' is a fictional character, a comic book superhero that appears in the pages of DC Comics. One of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Flash is one of DC's most recognizable and popular heroes. With his reputation as the "Fastest Man Alive" that can easily strike quickly from long distances, his counterpart in the crossover game is the teleporting hellspecter Scorpion. About The Flash Central City Forensic Scientist Barry Allen always had a reputation of being slow. When he was a child, he couldn't run as fast as the other boys, and as an adult, he always took his time with his work. One day after testifying in a high profile court case, Barry met a reporter named Iris West, who asked Barry to dinner to discuss the case for a story she was working on. That night, Barry was behind on his work in the forensic lab. With a major storm brewing just outside, a bolt of lightning struck through the window of the lab and bathed Barry in a shower of chemicals. After he awoke, it seemed to Barry that time had slowed to a crawl, when in actuality, Barry sped up. Barry found that he could move, think, and react at superhuman speeds, as well as maintain complete control over every molecule in his body. Inspired by the hero of his youth, the original Flash Jay Garrick, Allen used his scientific background to create a frictionless costume with specially soled boots to withstand the intense speeds he is able to travel, and took to the streets of Central City as the new Scarlet Speedster, The Flash. ''MK vs. DC'' In the story, Flash went to Metropolis to defeat Deathstroke. After defeating Deathstroke, Wonder Woman asks Flash to go to Gotham. Batman is busy fighting crime in Gotham City. Catwoman takes advantage of Batman's distraction and steals a gem. Flash goes to Gotham and fights Catwoman. Flash defeated Catwoman, but before Flash could take Catwoman to jail, Kano steps in and takes the gem from Catwoman. Catwoman takes the gem back and flees, but while she flee's she is sucked into a portal. Flash is attacked by The Kombat rage and fights Kano. Flash defeats Kano, but before he could kill him, Batman arrives. Flash battles Batman, altough Flash defeated him, the Dark Knight overtook his teammate with a taser and brought him to the Batcave to be healed. While Flash talks to Batman, he is once again poisoned by The Kombat Rage and is teleported to The Mortal Kombat Universe, where he faces Liu Kang who mistakes him for Shang Tsung in a mirage from the kombat rage. Liu Kang defeats Flash and brings him to the Mortal Kombat Area. He absorbs the Rage out of the Flash's body and is teleported to the DC universe, where he is defeated by Batman, but is later rescued by Raiden. Flash remained a captive of The Mortal Kombat Universe for a while, but then he escaped. He traveled to Jax's lab, where he knocked out Catwoman and fought Lex Luthor. Luthor defeats Flash and Flash is freed by the Combat Rage. Later, Flash battles Scorpion in the battle of DC Universe warriors vs Mortal Kombat warriors. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "After a freak laboratory accident, police chemist Barry Allen was given the powers of superspeed and took on the crimson costume of the Flash. Able to travel at nearly the speed of light, the Flash can also vibrate through most obstacles and has been known to phase into entirely different realities." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Barry Allen is capable of running faster than the speed of light and, at times during the Silver Age of Comics, described as faster than the "speed of thought." In a 1960's issue of The Flash, "straining every muscle," he ran at ten times the speed of light. Barry possesses abilities that other Flashes have not always been able to duplicate, most notably the ability to "vibrate" in such a way as to pass through solid matter. Barry is unique among Flashes and most characters in the DC Universe in that he has complete control over every molecule in his body. As with all DC Universe speedsters, Barry has a connection to the Speed Force, but was revealed to actually be the very source of it, generating it with every step he takes. This alone is enough to make him one of the most powerful beings on Earth. He is also immune to telepathic attacks and control, as he can shift his thoughts at a speed faster than normal thought. Moves *'Fast Escape': Flash runs off one side of the screen and comes back into frame on the other side. *'Around the World': Flash dashes superfast against his opponent three times, sending the opponent into a spin. *'Flurry Punch': Flash unleashes a superfast attack combo on his opponent. *'Teleport Flurry': Similar to Flurry Punch, but first Flash runs off one side of the screen and into the other side, attacking the opponent from behind. *'Teleport Uppercut': Flash dashes forward and uppercuts his opponent. *'Super Uppercut': Flash runs off the side of the screen and then hits his opponent hard with an uppercut from behind. Ending *'MK vs DCU:' "As a result of Liu Kang's aura attunement, the Flash discovered he had retained a psychic bond with the warrior. The two agreed to warn each other of any cross-universal breaches. It wasn't long until Liu Kang appeared before the Flash, warning him of an impending attack by the sorcerer Quan Chi." Heroic Brutalities thumb|300px|left|Whirlwind Slam: The Flash runs circles around the opponent, which sends them flying into the air. Flash then jumps into the air and punches them into the ground. thumb|300px|left|Flashy Beatdown: The Flash runs around the opponent, pummeling them from all directions, finishing by stomping them to the ground. Trivia *The Flash repeatedly makes fun of Captain Marvel because of his real age. *He is compared to Kabal by Kano because they have similar speed based abilities, when he tried to shoot the Flash multiple times with his eye laser, he exclaimed "You'd give Kabal a run for his money!" *None of the Mortal Kombat characters find his speed amazing, due to them fighting or knowing Kabal. References Category:DC Universe Category:DC Universe Category:Good Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters